The present disclosure relates to a fixing device fixing a toner image on a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile or a multifunction peripheral, includes a fixing device fixing a toner image on a recording medium, such as a sheet.
For example, there is a fixing device including a fixing belt, a pressuring member configured to come into pressure contact with the fixing belt so as to form a fixing nip and a heat source configured to heat the fixing belt.
With regard to the fixing device with above-mentioned configuration, when rotation of the fixing belt is stopped, a nearest part to the heat source of the fixing belt is heated by the heat source, and there is a concern that the fixing belt overshoots (overheats). Especially, when the rotation of the fixing belt is suddenly stopped according to occurrence of a JAM (paper jamming) or the like, the fixing belt is more likely to overshoot.